


that the universe was made (just to be seen by my eyes)

by plinys



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun rises in a free city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that the universe was made (just to be seen by my eyes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastwingedthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastwingedthing/gifts).



> This fic takes place in a canon divergence au in which Shae took Varys' money and went to the free cities, taking Sansa with her.

Once her love whispered to her that the sunrises over the free cities were more beautiful than the ones in Westeros because here they were truly _free._

Shae had thought the words silly, the sort of dreams that young girls made up, when they looked at the great beyond and thought that it all ought to belong to them.

She had told her love as much, watched the girl’s lips, for she had been a girl when she first spoke those words, pull tightly into a frown. Her love had been a dreamer then, and still now she rested in the sheets, while Shae awoke, lost her dreams once more.

Shea had spent so much of her life faced with the harsh truths that there were some days she could not see the little beauties anymore.

Her life at King’s Landing and even the times before that had been difficult, none of it had been easy peace, none of it had been quiet pleasures.

Her life had been harsh and cruel and Shae had quickly learned that the world could be a cruel place for a woman like herself, so she in turn had become cruel in order to take the weight of these truths upon her shoulders.

Yet, on that morning, as the sun flitted through the windows, their soft pink curtains fluttering in the light wind, and the first beams of light falling on the soft shoulder of her love illuminating her like a gift from the gods- Shae might have just believed those whispers about the power of a sunrise.

For there in this moment, in this place of peace, she was able to remember the things in her life that were pleasant, the dreams she had once had as a girl, of a life in the free cities where she could love and be loved by someone.

Shae’s fingers brushed hair away from the face of her love, so that the rays of the sun could shine upon the beautiful creature that had brought light and happiness to her life.

And her love, her beautiful and innocent love, made the softest of noises as she roused from her sleep.

Her warm and familiar eyes blinking open, widening in surprise when their gazes meet.

Her auburn hair falling about her face in a mess that when the sunlight hits it looks a bit like wildfires Shae had seen in what almost feels like another life.

 Her soft pink lips quirked up.

She speaks with a voice that light and she whispers words once more in a tone that Shae always found herself feeling fond of, the tone of a dreamer, “you’ve been watching me sleep.”

“I watch what I want.”

“You want me,” she replies, as though it is a question, as though the answer was not the most obvious thing in all the lands.

Of course, her love already knows the answer, she always has, that Shae supposes is part of her game.  

“I would not take somebody I did not want here,” Shae points out, purposely being obtuse just to watch the way her love furrows her brows in confusion.

She is particularly beautiful when she is confused, when she pouts ever so slightly, before rising up from the bed leaving the soft pink sheets behind her and exposing her bare skin to the warm summer air of the free cities.

Oh, yes, her love really was a sight to behold, a woman who was truly _free_.

“Speaking of things that you ought to _take,_ ” her love says in a voice that is not one of the innocent child ,that she would have led others to believe she was in those long years before they were free women, but the voice of a woman grown and a woman who knew exactly what she wanted in life, “I am here before you and yet you’re still just lying there.”

“I am watching the sunrise,” Shae replies, looking up through her eyelashes at the most beautiful _sunrise_ that she has ever seen, “as I always do on mornings like these.”

“Ah I see,” she replies just a coyly, “and then tell me, how does it look, this sunrise that you are so fond of watching.”

“It is a most beautiful one, that best that I have ever seen,” Shae insists.

“And still you watch it, nothing more?”

“Would the sun let a mere mortal woman as myself,” _a whore_ , “touch it?”

“The sun might,” her love replies, “if it were the mortal that she loved.”

There are no more words that need to be said, no more whispers exchanged because Shae knows what she must do, she recognizes the feeling swirling in her chest and in much lower regions as well.  

So she sits up to reach across to where her love sits, and kisses her until there are stars in both of thier eyes.

Shae kisses her until it as though night has fallen.

For her sun is eclipsed, pressed back down into the sheets that she had risen from moments before and made loved anew until she can move no longer.

Until the only sounds the escape her soft pink lips are moans of pleasure as she arches up begging for something more, for anything that she can be given, and Shae is not the woman to deny her love what she so clearly desires any longer than she needs to be.

The sounds that escape her lips in that final moment, the broken echo of Shae’s name that is torn from her lips like a priestess praying to the heavens beyond, it is only when hearing those noises that Shae remembers once more that it is not just her love who finds freedom in the free cities, but she as well.

Together in the bed that they have made for themselves, chest rising and falling, breaths that are near impossible to catch filling the space between them, this is the moment where Shae feels her own freedom.

 


End file.
